Worth It
by Aryine
Summary: Aomine loves Kuroko, and he thinks Kuroko knows it. AoKuro fluff.


This is for morninglove! Honestly speaking, all my AoKuro fics are, because she's awesome. Special thanks to MihoToko for drawing me the cover art! :D

* * *

Aomine thinks about Tetsu a lot.

He thinks about him when he's in class, he thinks about him when Momoi nags him about basketball practices, he thinks about him when he's leafing through magazines featuring those lovely big-breasted ladies. Tetsu is always on his mind. Hell, he even dreams about Tetsu sometimes.

He can't help it. Tetsu is captivating. Hardly anyone can resist those beautiful blue eyes of his, piercing yet gentle, soulful yet emotionless. Or at least, that's what the others thought. Aomine has learned to read adorable little Tetsu well, and the boy is far from emotionless. He was just very good at concealing it, but he wasn't not good enough to fool a certain ganguro; Aomine always knows how Tetsu feels inside. Call it instinct, call it luck - he just _knows_, and Aomine takes pride in that.

Tetsu has the most amazing smile, a smile as radiant and rare as a... Radiant and rare thing. Aomine has never been the type to wax lyrical about stuff, but Tetsu's smile was so special. It made him feel so happy inside, especially if Tetsu's smile was directed at him. He didn't like it when Tetsu smiled for other people. It just feels wrong to him.

Light and shadow. That's what people called them. And he wholly agreed with it, because it implied that they were a pair. However, he didn't think that he was the light, and that wasn't because it was ironic that a person as dark-skinned as him got to be the light, and someone as fair as Tetsu was a shadow. No, it wasn't anything shallow like that. It was because Tetsu was _his_ light.

He really, really loves Kuroko Tetsuya. It was evident in the way he treated Tetsu, in the way he treated others who got too friendly with _his_ Tetsu, in the way he couldn't stop thinking about him. He thinks that it's pretty obvious that he likes Tetsu, and that Tetsu _knows. _How could he not? Tetsu was, after all, one hell of a perceptive guy, and could probably tell even if Aomine had been trying to hide it.

And Tetsu was, unexpectedly, rather mean about it. Not that kind of you-damned-bastard-I'll-push-you-off-a-cliff-if-I-could kind of mean, more like the I'll-force-you-into-confessing-or/and-I'll-be-a-cock-tease kind of mean. For example, he once asked Aomine if he would like to shower with him after practice. He said it was because all the other shower rooms were already occupied, but Aomine knew it wasn't like that - he managed to catch the mischievous glint in his eyes. And that other time where Tetsu went out with a girl just to make him jealous. And that incident during Valentine's Day where he asked if Aomine would eat the chocolates he made for him, and where he unthinkingly said yes, _in front of the entire class_. The rumour mill had a field day, and by the end of the day, everyone in school knew that Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki were supposedly an item. Not that he really minded, but still.

He'd tried to confess many times, so many that he'd lost count, but something _always _went wrong. A month ago, he had been thwarted in his plan to confess when the cafe he took Tetsu to ran out of vanilla milkshakes, putting him in a very bad mood. He thought it was safer not to do anything risky with Tetsu _visibly _annoyed. And just last week, his valiant attempt at a confession was ruined when Tetsu suddenly called the whole thing off, claiming he had an important last-minute training session to attend. He'd wanted to tell Tetsu to just skip it, but then remembered that Tetsu was really serious about basketball, and reluctantly agreed.

Anyone else would have given up a long time ago, citing their bad luck as a divine sign that the relationship was doomed from the start. However, Aomine isn't that kind of person. He believes that so long as he keeps on trying, it'll eventually work out. He doesn't mind working hard to get his Tetsu.

Because Tetsu is worth it.

Omake:

Kuroko Tetsuya rolled over in his bed, staring at the text message Aomine-kun had sent him.

'Meet me at Maji Burger at 12pm tomorrow. I've got something important to say.'

He thinks he knows what Aomine-kun would have to say. And if in the event something crops up _again,_ and Aomine-kun does not get to say what he had wanted to say, Kuroko knows he would wait for him.

Because Aomine-kun is worth it.

* * *

A/N: Review, all you lovely readers. Come on. Please? With cherries and whipped cream on top?


End file.
